1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-effective concentration photovoltaic solar tracking device and method; and, more particularly, to a concentration photovoltaic solar tracking device and method, which maximize concentration efficiency by concentrating solar light using a Fresnel lens and moving a solar panel based on focus information formed when the concentrated solar light is irradiated on a photodiode.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, generating solar light is technology for transforming solar light into electric energy. The technology adopts a generation method using a solar cell for photovoltaic generation by photoelectric effect when light is irradiated. Its system generally includes a module having a solar cell, a storage battery and a power converting device. Also, the solar cell includes a selenium photocell using contact between a metal and a semiconductor, a copper sulfite photocell, and a silicon photocell using semiconductor p-n junction.
Meanwhile, there are benefits that the solar light generation is independent electric power generation of a clear and unlimited energy source and it is easy to maintain the system without a human power. However, although it is not considered that production efficiency is low in comparison with a generation method using fossil fuel such as coal and oil, there is a large deviation in electric power production according to solar irradiance.
Accordingly, as one method for solving the above problem, not an immobile solar cell, but a portable solar light generation device, which moves a solar panel according to variation of a solar orbit in order to maximize concentration efficiency, is introduced.